Mac in Wonderland
Silvia Cassani's Movie Spoofs of Alice in Wonderland. Coming Soon to YouTube. CAST: Alice - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Alice's Sister - CeCe Jones (Shake It Up) Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) White Rabbit - Jane (Peter Pan in Return to Neverland) Doorknob - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Dodo - Diego (Ice Age Series) Parrot Next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Nate and Katie (YoKai Watch) Walrus - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Carpenter - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) Bill the Lizard - Tiff (Kirby Right Back at Ya) Rose - Princess Peach (The Super Mario Bros Super Show) Iris - Elena (Elena of Avalor) Daisy - Urara (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo) Pansies - Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna (Fresh Pretty Cure) Tulip - Cinderella (Cinderella (1950)) Larkspurs - Tommy and Tallulah (Tickety Tock) Violets - Emma (LEGO Friends) Lillies - Tsubomi and Erika (Heartcatch Pretty Cure) Sunflowers - Elsa and Anna (Frozen) Lilac - Lindsay (Total Drama Series) Calla Lily - Lucy (Peanuts) Tiger Lily and Dandelion - Belle and Beast (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Other Flowers - Various Kids and Adults Caterpillar - Hank (Finding Dory) Butterfly - Branch (Trolls) Bird in the Tree - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Cheshire Cat - Woody (Toy Story Series) Mad Hatter - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) March Hare - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) Dormouse - Dory (Finding Nemo) Bud - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid Series) Bud's Mother - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Card Painters - Harry, Ron and Hermione (Harry Potter Series) Marching Cards - Various Boys and Girls The Queen of Hearts - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) The King of Hearts - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) SCENES: Mac in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits Mac in Wonderland Part 2 - Mac is Bored (In a World of My Own) Mac in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Girl (I'm Late) Mac in Wonderland Part 4 - Mac meets Homer Simpson/Bottle on a Table Mac in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Mac (The Sailor's Hornpipe and The Caucus Race) Mac in Wonderland Part 6 - Mac meets Nate and Katie (How Do Ye Do and Shake Hand) Mac in Wonderland Part 7 - The Rabbit and the Cat Mac in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William Mac in Wonderland Part 9 - A Girl with a Ladder (We'll smoke the Blighter Out) Mac in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers (In The Golden Afternoon) Mac in Wonderland Part 11 - Mac meets Hank (How Doth the Little Crocodile) Mac in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Mac Mac in Wonderland Part 13 - Mac meets the Cheshire Cowboy (Twas Brilling) Mac in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1 - The Unbirthday Song) Mac in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2 - Jane Arrives Again) Mac in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood Mac in Wonderland Part 17 - Mac gets Lost (Very Good Advice) Mac in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/Cards March/Cruella De Vil, the Queen of Hearts Mac in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Cowboy Appears Yet Again Mac in Wonderland Part 20 - Mac's Trial (Unbirthday Song Reprise) Mac in Wonderland Part 21 - Mac's Flight/Finale Mac in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:A Fandom User Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies